Finally a Bottom CEO! Taehyung, Right?
by minve
Summary: Jungkook hanyalah seorang pegawai baru yang masih harus lembur karena kesalahan pimpinannya. Mengeluh, tapi tak menyangka ketika dia berjalan-jalan dia melihat sesuatu yang amat menarik dalam ruangan pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja... KOOKV/KOOKTAE. R18. Pwp. Sexual content. Smut.


_**Finally a Bottom CEO Taehyung, Right?**_

Pairing: Kookv

 _Warning: sexual content, mature content, explicit languange!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara ketikan _keyboard_ bergema kelam dalam ruangan kantor sepi, dimana hanya ada satu lampu pada salah satu meja yang menyala. Jam dinding disana telah menunjukkan waktu pukul 11 malam, tentu saja itu adalah waktu tidur atau setidaknya seharusnya _shift_ -nya sudah selesai sedari tadi. Dari jam tujuh malam seharusnya dia sudah melangkah keluar dari kantornya namun tetiba saja pimpinan sektenya memintanya untuk lembur demi menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang salah dari karyawan lain.

Sebagai pegawai baru yang belum tiga bulan berada disini mau tak mau dia harus menerimanya agar namanya tak tercoreng. Hanya keluar demi mendapatkan satu kotak makanan bungkus, memakannya seraya mengerjakan pekerjaan yang bukan miliknya.

Ketika tengah malam terlewat dia memutuskan untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan di dalam bangunan meski harus bertemu hantu wanita, setidaknya berjalan membuat matanya menjadi sedikit segar lagi. Berjalan sampai ke lantai paling atas menggunakan tangga, melewati lorong-lorong menuju ruang rapat atau ruang lainnya juga ruangan CEO perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Niatnya hanya berjalan melewatinya tetapi kemudian pintu kantor CEO-nya itu tak tertutup dengan benar. Daripada hanya membiarkannya karyawan baru yang baik hati ini menutupnya—sebelum mendengar suara pembicaraan dari dalam. Aneh sekali. Seharusnya pimpinan utamanya ini tak lagi menerima keberadaan tamu dan andaikan mereka adalah tamu pribadinya sepertinya akan cukup aneh mengundangnya ke dalam kantornya berhubung adanya ruangan khusus untuk menjamu para tamu atau klien penting.

Kakinya hendak menjauh tetapi kata umpatan yang menyelinap dari celah pintu itu semakin mengundang rasa penasarannya. Dan—oh, betapa dia menyesalinya juga menikmatinya di saat yang bersamaan.

Meski terhalangi sedikit oleh bagian belakang sofa setidaknya dia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Lelaki yang karyawan baru ini ketahui adalah pimpinan dari perusahaan lain yang pernah datang sebagai klien penting. Tengah melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang, mengerang nikmat dengan tangan yang menjambak surai pirang yang dimiliki oleh CEO-nya. Surai pirang yang berada di antara pahanya—hanya melihat itu jelas apa yang dilakukan oleh kedua pimpinan itu.

CEO—pimpinan perusahaannya yang terkenal atas ketegasannya. Tak memaafkan kesalahan dari para karyawannya atau lebih tepatnya kaki tangannya karena membiarkan suatu kesalahan terlewat begitu saja. Tutur bicaranya yang cukup dingin, tak basa-basi bahkan menusuk tengah menghisap lapar sebuah penis pimpinan perusahaan lain bahkan sedikit-banyak terdengar lenguhan karena rambutnya dijambak dan mungkin tercekik oleh penis di dalamnya.

"Aku akan keluar! _Fuck!_ "

Karyawan baru ini—Jungkook sayangnya tak begitu dapat melihat jelas tetapi ia yakin pimpinan perusahaan lain ini melemparkan cairannya ke wajah sang pemimpin berambut pirang atau mungkin menempelkannya ke lidahnya. Kedua pundak lelaki itu naik-turun, napasnya berat, keringat muncul pada permukaan kulitnya. Ketika memasok kembali oksigen pimpinan yang terduduk di sofa itu mengelus wajah pimpinan bersurai pirang itu kemudian berkata dengan nada penuh kemenangan juga menyindir,+

" _Tenang. Aku akan menjamin pemasukan perusahaanmu."_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya atau malah pada waktu jam kerja lagi _onyx_ hitam Jungkook mencuri pandang CEO-nya yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya seperti tak mendapatkan masker sperma pada wajahnya semalam. Meski suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, dia hanya membalas kekhawatiran sekretaris pribadinya bahwa itu hanyalah karena tak enak tenggorokan—

 _Ya karena kamu jelas melakukan deep throat semalam._

Tetapi tenang saja, Jungkook sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga pada ponselnya. Pimpinannya sepertinya sebegitu lengahnya sampai tak menyadari kamera CCTV yang masih memantau kegiatannya semalam. Dia hanya perlu menunggu waktu istirahat siang untuk bertemu dengan pimpinan tersayang namun juga terkadang selalu membuatnya kesal oleh perkataan menusuk dan pedasnya namun sayang Jungkook masih membutuhkan uang untuk sesuap nasi sehingga dia lebih memilih menutup mulutnya.

Akhirnya pertanda istirahat siang berbunyi meski itu sejujurnya hanyalah alarm dalam pikiran mereka karena ini bukanlah pabrik, setiap lantai menyediakan jam dinding setidaknya tiga sebagai pengingat jadwal. Jungkook menunggu sampai semua rekan bersama dengan ketua lantai tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruangan untuk menuju kantin atau makan di luar, semua itu hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit. Menyeringai kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, sekaligus mendorongnya masuk ke dalam ruang kosong pada meja kerjanya— _toh sepertinya dia tak akan muncul lagi setelah ini._

Berjalan, bersenandung riang—seringai tipis tak menghilang dari wajahnya. Sama sekali tak menunjukkan raut ragu toh siapapun tidak akan menolak ancamannya apalagi jika telah disertakan bukti asli. Ketika sampai di depan pintu kantor CEO kesayangannya dia tanpa tahu malu langsung membuka pintu tersebut, otomatis mengejutkan sang pemilik ruangan yang masih berada di dalam. Seingatnya dia jarang berada di luar kantornya bahkan ketika jam istirahat siang.

Surai pirang itu terangkat cepat, raut terkejut juga marah terpampang jelas pada wajahnya.

Sangat tak sopan masuk ke dalam kantor pribadi seseorang tanpa mengetuk.

"Kau tak mengenal sopan santun?" tanya pimpinan surai pirang itu menatap kesal Jungkook, tak menyadari seringai yang masih ada disana.

Tetapi Jungkook tak menyahut pertanyaan sekaligus teguran dari lelaki itu, dia malah seenaknya mengunci pintu tersebut. Lelaki pirang yang mendengarnya semakin meraung, amarahnya sudah mencapai batas toleransinya apalagi ketika Jungkook dengan seenaknya duduk di atas sofa _maroon_ tersebut. Tepat pada bagian dimana pimpinan semalam duduk dan menerima _blowjob_ nikmat itu.

"Jeon. Jungkook. Kau ingin dipecat olehku!? Aku bisa menendangmu keluar dengan riwayat kerja paling buru—"

" _Ah—aku tak butuh pecatan. Aku membutuhkan mulut dan hisapan jalangmu pada kejantanan yang sudah lama kesepian ini."_

Dan dia tahu tak mungkin mata pemimpinnya itu tak membulat. Mungkin karena amarah hebat tetapi juga bercampur dengan keterkejutan tiada tara karena dia tahu itulah yang dilakukannya _semalam_. Tetapi dia masih berpikir bahwa itu tak mungkin! Tak mungkin orang lain melihatnya! _Atau mungkin di pikirannya begitu?_

"Beraninya dirimu! Riwayat kerjamu akan begitu buruk sampai tak akan ada lagi lowongan pekerjaan yang menerimamu lagi!" Pimpinan itu kembali mendekati meja kayu jatinya, untuk menelepon sekretaris melewati saluran telepon pribadi.

Sampai matanya menangkap suatu video yang tengah dimainkan, meski tanpa suara dia bisa mengetahui hanya dari beberapa detik menatapnya horor—itu adalah rekaman dari kamera pengawas di ruang kantornya.

"Lengah sekali… Sungguh lengah. Bagaimana jika pengawas keamanan yang menontonnya kemudian membeberkannya ke dunia internet? _You know what they said, once in internet it'll never dissappear._ " Jungkook bangkit dari sofa tersebut, berjalan sambil terus memainkan video tersebut demi memastikan pimpinannya mengerti penuh posisinya yang tak dapat mengelak.

Sementara pimpinannya itu hanya dapat bergetar ketakutan bercampur dengan shok berat, masih tak mempercayai dirinya begitu lengah sampai membiarkan benda elektronik sialan itu merekam kegiatannya.

"A, apa yang kau inginkan? Promosi? Jabatan? Akan ku, kulakukan semuanya! Kumohon, jangan sebarkan video itu! Uang pun akan kuberikan sebanyak apapun!" pimpinan itu sesungguhnya sudah bercicit bak tikus yang merasa terperangkap. Hanya dapat meneriakkan suara menyedihkannya.

Jungkook hanya terkekeh pelan, "Pertama. Jauhkan tanganmu dari telepon itu. Tidak ada interferensi dari siapapun." Perintahnya sembari menatap telepon listrik tersebut, "Taehyung."

 _Taehyung_ semakin bergetar menahan marah. Dia dipanggil langsung dengan namanya tanpa menggunakan imbuhan hanya untuk sekedar terkesan sopan! Tata krama dan norma kesopanan yang mengalir pada darahnya berteriak kesal tetapi dia pun tak bisa mengatakan apapun, hanya dengan satu tekanan Jungkook bisa mengirimkan dan menunjukkan kepada dunia—

 _Bahwa salah satu pimpinan perusahaan terkenal menghisap kejantanan lelaki lain demi pendapatannya._ _**Mempertahankan perusahaannya.**_

"Juga— _uang?_ Untuk apa aku mengambil uang dari hasil hisapan jalangmu itu? Kasihan sekali jika selanjutnya dirimu harus menjual lubangmu. OH! ASTAGA! Betapa bodohnya aku— _kau pasti sudah menjualnya bukan?_ Demi keuntunganmu sendiri."

' _Oh_ ' Jungkook begitu keras, diiringi oleh tawa meledek. Pelecehan yang membuat amarahnya sirna digantikan oleh ketakutan yang sangat. Tak pernah dia melihat karyawan barunya seperti ini bahkan ketika bersama rekan sebayanya yang dekat dengannya. Jungkook seperti kelinci tak berbahaya dan mudah untuk diperintah karena dia akan menuruti segala perintah bahkan ketika mendapat perintah langsung dari Taehyung dibubuhi perkataan pedas dan dingin. Tetapi satu-satunya yang ia marahi hanya satu—

Bagaikan harimau yang awalnya begitu perkasa merasa terancam oleh kehadiran kelinci _kecil_ —atau setidaknya ia pikir adalah kelinci kecil tetapi ternyata di baliknya adalah serigala. Meski ukurannya lebih kecil sesungguhnya mereka bisa mengalahkan mangsa yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar.

"Bukan… Itu…" Taehyung berusaha mengumpulkan suaranya juga menahan ketakutannya tetapi dia tahu harus mengatakan ini, "I, itu pun demi kalian…!"

Alis Jungkook terangkat heran juga kagum harimau ini masih bisa mengeluarkan suara raungannya, "Demi kalian?"

"Jika perusahaan ini bangkrut, tempat kerja kalian pun akan menghilang. Aku pun… melindungi pemasukan kalian!"

Keduanya terdiam, sang karyawan baru itu terdiam, terlihat memikirkan kata pembelaan dari Taehyung. Langkahnya pun terhenti. Seringainya menghilang digantikan oleh ekspresi lembut, hati sang pemimpin pun perlahan kembali tenang.

"Begitu ternyata… Wah, tak kusangka Anda begitu baik hati sampai ingin mengorbankan tubuh Anda demi melindungi kami semua, _Sajangnim_ —"

Tepat ketika ketakutan Taehyung sepenuhnya sirna, Jungkook melemparkan minyak panas yang telah disembunyikannya sedari tadi ke wajah pimpinannya— _hanya sebuah pengibaratan_.

" _Kau pikir kau bisa menipuku dengan kalimat konyol begitu? Berusaha melindungi? Melindungi kehidupan kayamu, tentunya. Akuilah. Kau tak ingin turun tahta dan merangkak di jalanan. Kau menjual tubuhmu sendiri demi kepentinganmu. Kepentingan egoismu! Tak bisa lagi hidup tanpa menghirup aroma uang baru? Kau memang—"_

" _Money slut."_

.

.

.

Sesungguhnya Taehyung masih tak mengerti bagaimana perkataannya tak menyentuh hati Jungkook, padahal itu adalah hal sebenarnya. Meski ada beberapa titik kecil dimana perkataan karyawan baru itu pun benar— _dia takut harus merangkak di atas jalanan setelah kehilangan perusahaannya._

Meski hukum roda kehidupan akan berlaku kepada siapapun tetapi Taehyung tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Menjual tubuhnya, apapun—dia harus melakukan apapun demi mempertahankan masa kejayaannya sampai napas terakhirnya. Merangkak di depan pimpinan perusahaan lain, investor, siapapun. Menungging tak apa selama rekeningnya terus diisi dengan uang yang tergolong banyak.

"Mulutmu berhenti."

Kakinya menendang pelan paha yang tertekuk karena duduk di atas lantai, sekedar untuk menyadarkan pemilik mulut yang seharusnya melanjutkan tugasnya saat ini yaitu menmberikan _blowjob_ seperti yang dilakukannya semalam. Namun sepertinya lelaki pirang itu terlalu terlena dalam pikirannya sampai tendangan itu tak membangunkannya.

Matanya seketika membulat kemudian menutup sakit ketika rambutnya dijambak keras sampai kepalanya menghadap ke atas. _Onyx_ Jungkook memperhatikan wajah kesakitannya dengan seksama, merasa bangga bahwa hanya dirinya _seorang_ yang dapat membuat wajah rupawan, berwibawa, tak pernah merasakan penderitaan, rasa sakit dari beban hidup sekarang tengah kesakitan dan semua _karena Jungkook._ _Karena seorang karyawan_ _ **baru**_ _._

Jungkook melepaskan helaian rambut tersebut berganti menarik keras kerah kemeja hitam Taehyung. Keduanya bangkit dari duduknya, membawanya ke sofa _maroon_ tersebut. Melemparkannya tetapi sebelum sempat memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan, tangan kekarnya sudah menarik pinggangnya untuk menungging. Celananya yang sudah entah dimana, pipi bokong yang dipertontonkan dengan hinanya bersama dengan cincin merah muda sebagai hidangan utamanya.

Tetapi dia baru menyadari dirinya tak memiliki _lube_ karena Jungkook bahkan tak merencanakan ini akan terjadi. Iya—tapi dia tak berpikir untuk melakukannya sampai titik ini.

Ah—tapi penisnya sepertinya siap untuk melakukan ejakulasi hanya dengan melihat pipi bokong yang terlalu menggairahkan itu. Percayalah, ada beberapa rekan kerjanya yang mengaku pernah bermasturbasi menggunakan bayangan pimpinannya ini karena lelaki ini— _sejujurnya_ —sama sekali tak terlihat seperti pemimpin utama suatu perusahaan terkenal malah dia seperti seorang _host_ tetapi khusus untuk lelaki dan yang menerima penetrasi dalam lubangnya.

 _Cukup dimengerti bagaimana para pemimpin perusahaan selalu menatap lapar Taehyung._

Mungkin Jungkook bisa menggunakan benihnya sebagai pelumas sebelum memasukkan _benda lain_ pada saku kemejanya ini. Mengocoknya perlahan sambil sesekali memukulkannya ke belah pipi bokong itu juga menggeseknya sekilas. Pemilik tubuh menungging itu hanya dapat merintih merasa geli bercampur nikmat, dia tak bisa melawan—tak bisa melakukan apapun. Hanya bisa menangis dalam diam.

Beberapa saat kemudian putih mewarnai cincin merah muda itu, mengambil napas kemudian menempelkan sesuatu pada jalur masuk lubang tersebut. Tekstur yang jauh berbeda dengan jari bahkan penis pun, Taehyung mencicit menanyakan apakah itu. Ditambah rasanya seperti dingin dari sebuah _pulpen_ _tinta_ pada _mejanya_.

"A, apa itu!?" tanya Taehyung ketakutan jika Jungkook memasukkan benda aneh ke dalamnya.

Rasa dingin yang drastis ini—

 _Pulpen tintanya!_

"Jung—kook! Jangan itu! Ja—"

Andaikan Jungkook memasukkannya dengan perlahan mungkin Taehyung tak akan berteriak kesakitan seperti ini tapi dia langsung memasukkannya tanpa segan sampai ujung pulpen itu mengenai sesuatu yang keras. Tetapi tekstur keras, meskipun orang sering bercanda bahwa penis tegang sepenuhnya itu sekeras batu sesungguhnya tidak. Setidaknya mereka masih dibaluti oleh kulit lembut tidak benda metalik seperti _pulpen ini_.

Karyawan itu pergi sejenak untuk mengambil kertas berkas dari meja kayu Taehyung, meletakkannya di atas meja sebelah sofa kemudian duduk membaca berkas tersebut. Yang berisi permohonan kerja sama dari banyak pihak, dari perusahaan lebih kecil sampai lebih besar. Untuk perusahaan lebih besar jelas mereka mencari untung gelap selanjutnya.

"Hmm… Mari kita tanda tangani permohonan kerja sama ini."

Dan bergerak tanpa memikirkan bahwa pulpen itu di dalam rektum seorang manusia hidup ia menarik pulpen tersebut. Tentunya, sebelumnya dia sengaja menggerakkannya ke kanan dan kiri seraya mengeluh dengan nada main-main bahwa tempat pulpennya ini kenapa sangat kuat sampai menahan pulpen di dalamnya.

Menariknya keluar, beberapa cairan putih miliknya menemaninya, Taehyung mengerang diredam oleh bantal sofa tersebut. Tak ingin mengakui bahwa gerakan pulpen tersebut mulai dinikmatinya, otot rektumnya mulai memberikan rangsangan nikmat bukan sakit lagi.

Karyawan itu bertindak seenaknya, menandatangani permohonan tersebut— _dengan tanda tangannya sendiri_.

Kemudian memasukkan kembali pulpen itu ke _tempatnya_. Melanjutkan membaca permohonan kerja sama tersebut, menandatanganinya lagi sembarang.

Hal tersebut dilakukannya entah berapa kali sampai Taehyung hanya bisa melenguh, merengek ketika pulpen tersebut dikeluarkan dari rektumnya. Ukuran pulpen ini jauh berbeda dengan penis bahkan dengan rekor penis pria dewasa terkecil sekalipun tetapi pikiran kotornya yang terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya menikmati dimasuki oleh pulpen— _sebuah pulpen_ malah menghasilkan tubuhnya semakin menikmati setiap gesekan, setiap friksi dingin darinya.

"Keluarkan sendiri. _Tanpa tangan_."

Dengan kata lain Taehyung harus melakukannya sendiri hanya bermodalkan tekanan dorong dari rektumnya?

"Keluarkan, atau kukirim video ini ke internet."

 _Katakan—siapapun tolong katakan bahwa Taehyung telah menjadi masokis._

 _Ancaman Jungkook mengirimkan setruman listrik pada kepalanya. Ancaman yang seharusnya menakutinya berubah menjadi sebuah rangsangan kuat._

Jungkook hanya menonton, dengan posisi duduk yang amat santai, menunggu bagaimana pulpen itu meluncur keluar dari sebuah lubang. Taehyung menggunakan tangannya sebagai penumpu beban tubuhnya, terlihat bagaimana dia mendorong pulpen tersebut bahkan suara erang bersama napas berat pun mengiringinya. Beberapa kali pulpen itu perlahan—beruntungnya licin karena cairan lubrikasi Jungkook dan miliknya—mulai keluar.

Beruntung karyawan itu tak dapat melihat wajah penuh ekstasi pimpinannya. Karena hanya dia yang berusaha untuk mengeluarkannya semakin dia merasakan bagaimana tekstur licin dari benda tersebut bergesek dengan sensor perasa rektumnya. Membayangkan bagaimana pemandangan ketika pulpen tersebut berhasil meluncur keluar. Sehina apakah dia. Membayangkannya cukup untuk membuat lidahnya terjulur sedikit, saliva menetes dari dagunya.

 _Tidak… Tidak…!_

 _Tangannya bergerak di luar kendali…_

 _Kenapa—kenapa Jungkook tak menghentikannya?_

 _Hentikan! Tanganku! Jangan—!_

Tangan Taehyung menyelimuti kejantanan basahnya, menaik-turunkan tangannya, pinggulnya yang seharusnya diturunkan demi membantu pengeluarkan pulpennya malah kembali dinaikkan. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, berusaha mencapai puncaknya hanya dengan mengocok kejantanannya dibantu juga dengan pikiran kotornya. Pikiran yang sangat kotor dan hinanya.

" _Ahh! Anh! Kumohon… Hentikan! Henti—Aah! Tanganku…!"_

Memohon kepada Jungkook untuk menghentikannya. Menghentikan tubuhnya yang telah terbutakan oleh kenikmatan. Dia tak ingin menunjukkan sisi ini di depan karyawan yang telah mengancamnya. Sisi yang mudah terlena dalam kenikmatan.

Tetapi Jungkook memilih menulikan telinganya, meskipun permohonan Taehyung diwarnai dengan isakan tangis.

Beberapa kali membuka tutup lubangnya, berusaha merasakan friksi pada ototnya yang sudah tak mengenal apakah itu sakit hanya mengenal sambaran listrik bernama nikmat. Sampai di suatu titik ia tak lagi menungging, sekarang punggungnya dapat terlihat jelas di pandangan sang pemilik mata _onyx_. Pulpen itu meluncur keluar dengan cepat akibat gaya gravitasi namun gerakan meluncur terutama tepat sebelum ujungnya keluar sepenuhnya mampu membuatnya melenguh tertahan dan punggungnya melengkung sempurna.

Selama memerah cairan orgasmenya pinggulnya masih bergerak ke atas-bawah meski pelan, sungguh gerakan yang amat hina. Tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan, ketika logikanya kembali matanya kembali basah. Menangis bahwa dia telah orgasme hanya karena sebuah pulpen di dalamnya, ditambah di depan seorang karyawan biasa. Bahkan dia tak pernah seperti ini di bawah dominasi penis para pemimpin lain.

" _Selanjutnya adalah menu utamanya."_

Jungkook merangkul pimpinan yang tengah menangis itu dari belakang, menjilat daun telinga memerah tersebut kemudian berbisik dengan suara hampir sama seperti hembusan napas.

" _Apa Anda pernah melakukan seks menghadap jalanan di bawah?"_

.

.

.

 _Pertama dipublikasikan di FanFiction. net tanggal 22 Juli 2018_


End file.
